<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonnet by admamu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535334">Sonnet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu'>admamu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Une broutille pour passer le temps...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonnet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts">Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ce n'est rien, c'est médiocre mais cela fait plaisir...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles pour Erik avait toutes les outrances,</p>
<p>Et sous la plume de Judith il se commettait ;</p>
<p>N’étant peu sûr et doutant de ses attraits,</p>
<p>A la poétesse réclamait-il des assurances.</p>
<p>Que ne vous ai-je point parer de mille atours ?</p>
<p>Répondait-elle en consultant ses carnets ;</p>
<p>Voyez, j’ai fait de vous l’amant le plus parfait,</p>
<p>Hormis la magie, nous eûmes usé de tous les détours.</p>
<p>Mais dans l’encre violette Erik sauvage se rebellait,</p>
<p>De leur amour inaltérable, il se suffisait.</p>
<p>A Charles, il eût voulu tout promettre en équité,  </p>
<p>Sa fidélité, son secret désir, sa douce tendresse.</p>
<p>Alors la poétesse en sage et bonne prêtresse,</p>
<p>A leur légende ajouta le grave serment d’éternité.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>